


The Perks of Being a Wallflower (In Peter Parker's Case)

by iitsmakeyah



Series: fem Peter Parker [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing, College Student Peter Parker, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Kissing in the Rain, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, Nervous Peter Parker, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Shy Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: fem Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952269
Kudos: 24





	The Perks of Being a Wallflower (In Peter Parker's Case)

* * *

“We should go to this party on Friday” Ned exclaimed

Peter inwardly cringed, she hated the idea of college parties because they also ended terribly and because she knew she would never fit in the way Ned wanted them to fit in. Fitting in just wasn’t for her and she disliked anyone who wanted to fit in, Ned wanted them to just get out of their dorm once in a while but she wasn’t the type of person who went out and stayed out all night partying. Peter wanted to spend her Friday nights like she usually did, in her dorm watching Harry Potter and studying but Ned wanted to go to this party. 

“I don’t Ned, I kind of just want to do what I usually do.” Peter grimaced with a shrug. 

Ned sighed and sat down next to Peter, turning to look at her, “C’mon Pete. We never go to these college parties, we could be missing out on so much.” 

“What could we be missing out on? Drunk teenagers?” Peter questioned. 

Ned rolled his eyes, “I know one way to convince you.” 

Peter scoffed, “There’s no way you could convince me to go to this party.” 

Ned raised an eyebrow, “Wade will be there.” 

Peter froze on the spot and immediately turned about 50 shades of red, darting her eyes so she couldn’t look at the smug grin on Ned’s face because that was the one person she had her eye on since she came to college. Clearing her throat and turning to look at Ned, “Okay, I’ll go but only for an hour.” 

Ned cheered with glee and hugged Peter causing her to squeak at the force of the hug, “I know that could convince you.” 

Ned left an hour later going to study in the study hall with his other classmates but Peter stayed back in her dorm thinking about what she just agreed to, she was going to a party - a party that Wade Wilson was attending. She had a crush on Wade since freshman year of college and she was kind of obsessing over him, she thought he was the most amazing person she’d ever met besides Ned and MJ. 

Peter laid down in her bed and thought about whether or not she wanted to go, she knew she agreed to go but was it worth embarrassing herself. Every time she’d seen Wade or tried to talk to him, she would embarrass herself profusely, and honestly, that alone was probably the reason for her social anxiety. 

Wade was out of her league anyway. He was an athlete and well built with many popular friends while Peter was a nobody, she stayed to herself and was more focused on her studies more than having friends and going to parties every night, she sighed and turned over in her bed, she would probably regret going to this party. 

MJ opened the door to their dorm and walked in, setting her stuff down and looking over at Peter, “Sup loser.” 

“Hey, MJ,” Peter said. 

“What’s up with the moping? You on your period too? We can be miserable together.” MJ said with a sarcastic tone. 

“No, I’m not on my period, Mj. I’m just regretting saying yes to going to this party on Friday.” Peter shrugged. 

“The one with Wilson’s frat? You’re going?” MJ asked. 

“I promised Ned I would.” Peter sighed. 

“You finally gonna make your move on Wilson?” 

Peter blushed and groaned out loud, “Shut up Mj”

Her resounding laugh was the only thing he heard over the sound of her embarrassment, she knew she would regret this.

* * *

Peter was dreading Friday’s arrival the entire week but she managed to finish everything she had before Friday but by the time the day came she was a bundle of nerves. Why had she agreed to go to this party again? Oh because of her crush on Wade and a promise she made to her friend and she never let her friends down. 

She was currently in front of her mirror making sure her outfit looked semi-presentable for a college party, she thought she looked okay for her first college party - she had on skinny jeans with a white tee, and a flannel over that, finishing the look with her black Converse and a high ponytail. Taking one last look at herself she liked what she saw, she thought her outfit was good for it to be her first college party, she looked at the clock on her desk and realized she only had a few minutes before she had to leave. 

She grabbed her phone and a jean jacket to put over her flannel and her keys so she wouldn’t lock herself out of her dorm, she double-checked if she had everything and then left the dorms locking the door behind her. Walking out into the brisk weather she made her way across campus and walked towards the fraternity houses and looked around to see which house she would be going towards. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of teenagers spilling out of the house with Greek lettering at the top, she scanned the front yard to see if she could see Ned - she spotted him when he started waving his arms around to call her over, she walked across the yard and met up with him. 

“I can’t believe you came, I thought you would’ve chickened out and stayed in your dorm,” Ned said. 

Peter rolled her eyes, “Trust me, I thought about it.” 

Ned chuckled, “You look great! C’mon, we’re going to have so much fun you won’t regret it.” 

“I doubt that.” She mumbled and let herself be pulled by her excited friend. 

* * *

When they walked in she was hit with the smell of alcohol and the pungent smell of marijuana that was being smoked by the stoners in the corner of the frat house, she was being bumped into by the various people in the middle of the room dancing and enjoying themselves and she was ready to leave even though they had just got there. Ned was a social butterfly and was talking to everyone he came across and they all seemed to enjoy his company but Peter couldn’t form words to talk to anyone, she wanted the world to swallow her whole. 

She ended up separating from Ned because she hated being dragged to every part of the house to talk to strangers she’d never even met. She was currently standing in a quiet corner of the house when she saw him, Wade in all his glory - he was on the other side of the room playing beer pong with his frat brothers and some other party-goers but she only focused on him, he was wearing a plain black tee with dark blue jeans and all black vans with his hair pushed back. 

She physically couldn’t bring herself to leave her corner but she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, he was so attractive she thought it was unfair. She continued to watch him dominate the game that seemed to go on forever but she didn’t notice that Wade was on the last cup and he managed to score, screaming at the top of his lungs celebrating with everyone else. She cringed at the screams and shouts coming from everyone, she looked up and her breath was knocked out of her lungs because she had locked eyes with Wade. 

That was the first he noticed her and she felt like she was going to puke because he was staring at her from the other side of the room, her cheeks ran red when he didn’t take his eyes off her but instead waved at her and smiled. She thought she might die from embarrassment because instead of waving back she looked around in confusion, he couldn’t have been waving at her because she was no one. 

At the moment, Flash decided that it was the perfect time to mess with her. 

“Holy shit, It’s Parker! She finally came out of that nerdy shell of hers.” Flash jeered making the crowd laugh. 

“Leave me alone, Flash,” Peter said. 

“I just can’t believe you managed to weasel your way into this party. You’re a nobody so I’m just surprised.” Flash continued. 

Peter felt tears stinging in the corners of her eyes, she wouldn’t let his words get to her so instead of sticking up for herself she just left the party, leaving the laughing teens to their party. She knew she would regret going to that party and all because Flash said something true - she was a nobody. 

She was minding her business and being in her thoughts when she felt a presence come up beside her, she assumed it was Ned, “Ned, leave me alone. I’m fine” 

“Well I don’t know anyone named Ned but even I know you’re not okay.” 

She turned and looked at the person beside her and surprisingly enough it wasn’t Ned, it was Wade. 

“Um, how did you know I was out here?” She said trying to hide her tears and sniffles. 

“I- uh, followed you out here after I talked to Flash,” Wade said nonchalantly. 

Peter didn’t say anything, Wade _talked_ to Flash and then came out to check on her. She was having a hard time processing this. 

“That sounded creepy, I’m sorry.” Wade winced. 

A laugh bubbled out of Peter as she turned to look at Wade, “A little bit.” 

“But in all seriousness, don’t listen to Flash. He’s an ass.” Wade said. 

“He’s right.” Peter shrugged her shoulders. 

It was silent between the two of them for a while but then Wade spoke up again, “By the way, I’m Wade.” 

“I know who you are,” Peter said, blush spreading like a wildfire over her face. “But I’m Peter,” 

“I know,” Wade said with a bright smile on his face. 

Peter didn’t know what direction this night was going but she felt herself getting comfortable around Wade even though this was their only conversation. “Well. I’ve had enough partying for the night, I’m going back to my dorm.” 

Wade opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again trying to form his words, Peter just waited for him to form his sentence. 

“I don’t want you to walk by yourself, I’ll walk with you,” Wade said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

What the actual fuck. Peter never expected this night to go this way and maybe just maybe she wasn’t regretting leaving her dorm. 

“Um.”

“I’m sorry, that’s so weird, we barely know each other and I just- I don’t want you to walk by yourself,” Wade said quickly. 

“No, it’s fine. I would like it if you walked me to my dorm.” Peter said. 

Wade smiled and said, “Wait here, I’m going to get my jacket.” 

Peter just nodded her head and watched Wade go back into the house, while she waited she couldn’t take the smile off her face because her crush was walking her back to her dorm, it was a good night after all. 

Wade came back out with his jacket and walked towards Peter, “Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

* * *

The whole walk was amazing, Peter was enjoying herself and she couldn’t believe that she was talking to her crush, it was like a dream come true. She never wanted the night to end, she and Wade talked about a plethora of things and he even suggested going to get hot chocolate from the college cafe which was surprisingly still open. 

“Oh come on, Empire Strikes Back is the best Star Wars. You can’t argue with me about this.” Peter exclaimed. 

Wade scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Bullshit. It’s Revenge of the Sith and I’ll tell you why, Anakin switching over from the light side to the dark side was a peak moment and also character development, Petey-pie.” 

“Oh come on Wade, Empire Strikes Back is 100% better. Han and Leia getting together and Luke meeting Master Yoda and fighting Darth Vader puts your argument to shame, Wade. 

Wade chuckled and let Peter have her moment, he looked over at Peter and took in her features. The rosy cheeks with freckles over her nose and her lips looked plump and soft and he loved every one of her features, especially the way her eyes crinkled together when she laughed - he was practically in love with this girl. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Peter asked. 

“No, you’re just really beautiful,” Wade said fondly. 

Peter flushed and shied away from Wade until he put a hand on her cheek causing her to look up into his eyes but she couldn’t hold the gaze for long because of Wade staring so intensely. Wade leaned down as Peter slowly leaned up, her breath hitching when their lips touched waiting for him to kiss her but they ended up being interrupted by the downpour of rain.

“Oh crap. Come on.” Wade said, taking her and pulling her with him. 

Both of them ran the rest of the way towards the girls' dorm, stopping when they managed to get under the awning and shaking themselves off. “Well, I guess this is it.” 

“I guess so,” Wade said. 

They both stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to say something but nothing came, Peter just waved and went to open the main door but Wade stopped her. 

“Wait. Can I have your number?” 

Peter nodded and put her number in Wade’s phone. She gave him his phone back and she turned to walk away. 

“One more thing,” Wade said. 

“Wha,” 

Peter couldn’t finish her sentence because Wade’s lips were on hers and she was sure that it was just a dream but it wasn’t, it was real life. She was kissing Wade Wilson. Wade pulled her closer and slowed down their kiss so they could both savor it, Wade was right about her lips being soft and kissable. 

They broke away from the kiss and their foreheads touched and Peter sighed blissfully, Wade smiled and pecked her lips one more time before telling her, “Goodnight, Petey.” 

“Night Wade,” Peter said, going into the building. 

She couldn’t take the smile off her face once she was in her dorm, she sagged against the door and squealed into the quiet room. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was a text message. 

**(xxx) - xxx - xxxx**

**_Best kiss ever! Rain kiss is off the bucket list._ **

Wade was right. It was the best kiss ever. 

* * *


End file.
